People engaged in the outdoors often wear hats or use a protective screen with a solid visor to shield their face or body from being exposed to direct sunshine. While effective at blocking sunshine, the construction of most hats or shade devices involves affixing the solid visor in a manner which catches or disrupts the natural flow of air around the hat or device. Interrupted air flow under the visor can create enough upward pressure to lift the hat from the person's head or cause damage to the screen. In addition, if the hat is lifted off and falls into the water it often sinks quickly.